SPIDER-MAN AND BLACK CAT:THE TAIL OF LOVERS
by bhreader 2
Summary: this is great story for spider-man and black cat fans


Before you read this story, you should know that this may seem like another story by bhreader. Well it is, what happed is that I am the same gut bhreader2 because after a year I forgot my email and password. Any way, back to the story

**Chapter 1: the Reunion**

It was a year after the death of MJ by the hands of venom, and Spiderman was looking over the city on one of the roof's of the buildings, when he hears someone land on the roof behind him. It was Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat, walking toward him with her suit halfway zipped (the zipper going from her neck to her couch), and her white silver hair moving daintily behind her. "Hi spidey, missed me," she said in a smooth and inviting tone.

Spiderman turned around to look at her "hey cat" he stuttered as he watched her come closer.

"Its been a while, how about we catch up at my place," she said in a compelling and inviting way.

"Uh, right now isn't the best time," he said backing up until he found the side of a building and stood there looking into her beautiful eyes. She come forward, leaned on him, holding him around his neck, and began to pick the edge of his mask.

"We could go eat, or better yet, we could just skip to dessert," she said licking her lips before hovering them over his. He didn't know what to say or do, he just stared at her taking in what was happening. She always did this, every time she would come in strong and leave him speechless, but that was when he was dating MJ, but since she's gone then the only barrier between him and black cat are their clothes.

Now he can look at her without guilt, without shame, only ... no. Just as he begins to except it, the guilt and memories of MJ come back.

While this was going on in his mind black cat was rapping herself around him and began to purr, and began to fully unzip her suit all the way. His since of the surroundings came back, just before she began to kiss his neck and face. "Cat wait, I can't do this."

"Oh, its ok, your clothes will be easy to take off," she said as she pushed her body closer to his, so that they could here each others heart beat.

"No, I mean I can't do _this."_

"Why not?" she stopped kissing him and looked at him curiously.

"I can't do it because I still have feelings for..."

"For who, MJ, because she's gone, and you know as well as I do that there's no changing that." She began to back up in frustration and zipped up her suit. "Its been a year since the funeral, you need to let her go." She walked away in frustration toward the edge of the building. "Think about this, and if you decide to sleep with someone who is still alive, you know where to find me." Then she was gone, doing what she always did, left him speechless.

* * *

><p>Back at his apartment he laid on his bed thinking about all that happened that night and that year and realized that she was right. That if he kept holding on to her then he wouldn't be able to enjoy life now. But then it happened again, the memories came back as well as the guilt. If only there was a way to make it go away. "I can help you" he sat up looking for who or what had said that. Then he saw it, on his desk was a clear tube a symbiote gotten from venom, that he uses to try a way to permanently defeat venom. Now it was talking through his mind. "I can help you"<p>

"How can you help me?" he said through his thoughts.

"I can help to suppress your thoughts and bring out your desires.

"You must think I'm an idiot to believe you, look at venom, he is corrupt and chaotic, all because of you."

"It was not us that did that to him, we only bring out deep desires and wants."

"Well, then what about you taking all of my nutrients."

"We only take nutrients from portions of your food, but when there are to much of use then we must begin to either make him eat more food or to drain his body."

He thought about it, this was his only way out of this road to depression, and loneliness. "Fine I'll do it, but don't you try anything or I'll destroy you, got it."

"Agreed."

He got up and opened the container, and let the symbiote cover him, his suit appeared and he felt more confident than he has all year. He retracted the suit only to find himself nude. "What just happened to my clothes!?" he said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that my body structure disintegrate all clothing."

"So what I'm I going to do walk around naked."

"That won't be necessary, my body structure also allows me to from the shape and color of any clothing."

He tried this to form his pajamas, as he got ready for bed. The only thing going threw his mind was Felicia and tomorrow night, as he went into deep sleep.


End file.
